


I'm A Sinner, Somebody Catch My Breath

by JoshDunGivesMeLife (orphan_account)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Daddy-ish kink, I'm a fucking bored sinner who likes dumb AUs, M/M, Smut, Tyler meets Josh in a bar, drunk stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JoshDunGivesMeLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler goes into a bar <em>one time<em>...</em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Sinner, Somebody Catch My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck

"Come onnn, Ty, it'll be fun."  
Tyler's friend Mark pulled on his hand, pointing at a local bar he knew was nothing but trouble.  
Tyler groaned and rolled his eyes.  
"Fine. But ONLY because it's your birthday."  
Mark smiled and pulled him in. The place smelled of smoke, booze, and sex. Which was _not _a pleasant mixture for Tyler. His stomach churned and he grimaced.__  
"People actually like these places..?" Mark sat up at the bar and patted an empty seat next to a twenty-something guy who was nursing a cocktail. Tyler sat gingerly on the tattered seat, resting his hands on the bartop.  
"This one's a lightweight, isn't he?" The guy, who had blinding pink hair, pointed at Tyler and Mark nodded.  
"It's his first time in a bar."  
"Mark, shut up." Tyler snapped. You don't just _tell _people that, unless you were looking to be drugged and raped.__  
"Well, I can tell you this, drinking's a lot of fun once you know how to hold your liquor. Name's Josh."  
"Uh, Tyler."  
"So Tyler, can I get you something to drink?"  
"Just something small."  
"Uh huh." Josh looked at him, unamused.  
"Can you get this gentleman 'something small?' On me." He told the bartender, who winked and nodded.  
"What did you order?"  
"You'll have to find out, sweetheart. I'll be on the dance floor if ya need me." Josh blew a kiss at Tyler and walked off, leaving his drink.  
The bartender just handed Tyler a martini and smiled. It was just a martini, nothing too bad, Tyler shrugged and tipped it back.  
Too bad he missed the little exchange between Josh and the bartender, which pretty much translated to,  
'Just put liquor in a glass.'  
It tasted pretty good, he had to be honest.  
Tyler ordered another, and another, soon, he was drunk off of pure vodka.  
The bartender cut him off after his 6th drink, so Tyler went to look for Josh. 

Josh, that hunk with pink hair..  
Everyone looked pretty attractive when Tyler was drunk, but Josh, holy damn.  
He was hanging around a small table, alone. Tyler could tell he was a bit tipsy, since he swayed a little bit.  
"Hey, Joshy." Tyler slurred, walking way too close to Josh without it being intimate.  
"Wanna dance?"  
"Of course." Josh smiled and led Tyler out onto the dance floor, pulling him close, his hands on Tyler's hips.  
"You're so hot."  
Josh gave a small laugh.  
"You're so drunk."  
Tyler cupped his hands around Josh's face and put their foreheads against each other.  
"Are you gay?" Tyler asked, his face red.  
"Only as gay as you are, Princess."  
"Good." Tyler smashed his lips into Josh's and they sloppily made out, teeth and tongues intertwining.  
"Wanna take this somewhere-" Tyler kissed Josh again before he could answer.  
"Yes." 

A door slammed open and they were in the bathroom, Tyler immediately being pushed against the door. Josh locked it and his fingers ran down Tyler's sides, hooking on the belt loops of his skinny jeans.  
"Cute." Josh tipped Tyler chin up, making him moan. He started to mark him up, leaving dark purple and blue bruises everywhere that could be visible.  
"Now everyone will know you got fucked in a bar bathroom, baby boy."  
"G-Good." Tyler panted, bucking his hips against Josh's. He was so hard it hurt and he needed any friction possible.  
"Looks like someone needs a little attention down there." Josh nipped at Tyler's ear and grinned.  
"Yesyesyes, pleeease."  
"Only after I fuck that perky little ass of yours."  
Tyler groaned but nodded, fumbling with the button on his jeans.  
"Let me help." Josh slowly took Tyler's clothes off, making it absolute _torture _.__  
"Beautiful." Josh stated, looking up and down Tyler's flushed body. He threw his own shirt off and Tyler backed Josh against the wall, his legs wrapping around Josh's waist.  
Bare skin against demin, Josh thought.  
Not the most comfortable.  
Tyler's cock was leaking pre-cum and he was kissing Josh's neck sloppily, a mixture of tongue and lips.  
"J-Just fuck me now." He pleaded, moaning at the friction Josh was now giving him, grinding his hips.  
"Whatever you want, baby boy." Josh tossed his pants and boxers off and brought two fingers to Tyler's mouth, instructing him to suck.  
Tyler made almost fucking _pornographic _sounds while sucking, making Josh even harder. He slipped a finger in Tyler's ass, making him shudder and moan.__  
"M-More." He begged. Josh stuck another finger in and began to scissor.  
"Ffffuuck." Tyler moaned, his hand creeping towards his aching cock.  
"No. You cum when I tell you to."  
Tyler whimpered and bit his lip.  
"You ready?" Josh asked, spitting on his hands and lubing himself up.  
"Fuck yes." Tyler nodded. Josh grinned and plunged straight into Tyler, making him scream with pleasure.  
"OhmyGODyesyesyes.." He rambled on as Josh began to thrust slowly back and forth in and out of Tyler. His thrusts gained speed quickly, hitting Tyler's prostate almost every time.  
"Fucking HELL Josh oh my god RIGHT THERE." He moaned and dug his nails into Josh's ass, pushing him deeper in.  
"I'm gonna-oh my god." Tyler whimpered, throwing his head back.  
"No you're not." Josh wrapped his hand around the base of Tyler's cock, preventing him from cumming, and continued to thrust until he came inside of Tyler, moaning.  
"Cum for me, baby." He let go and Tyler came all over himself with a loud moan. Josh walked around to Tyler's front and ran his tongue up Tyler's stomach, cleaning a long stripe of cum off.  
"Yummy." He smiled.  
"F-Fuck that was so good." Tyler panted, his face red, sweat dripping from every place possible.  
"You should probably put your clothes back on, your friend is probably looking for you." Josh grabbed some paper towels and cleaned some of his cum from Tyler's legs.  
"Keeping just a little bit inside of you, okay?"  
"Mmhm." Tyler nodded. Josh cleaned the rest of the cum on Tyler's stomach off with his tongue, lapping it up like a kitten.  
"Jesus, stop before you make me hard again."  
Tyler threw his clothes back on and nearly fell out of the bathroom, his ass was _sore _.__  
"Should we do this again?" Josh's voice was behind him.  
"Absolutely. I think I like bars now."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry God


End file.
